Vivian
Vivian is a fable hostess who works at the Pudding & Pie. Involvement The Wolf Among Us "Faith" Ichabod Crane mentions Vivian after discussing Faith's death with Bigby Wolf and Snow White. Ichabod tells Snow to call Vivian and tell her about Crane's massage. "Smoke & Mirrors" Vivian is first seen outside the Pudding & Pie when Bigby goes there for his investigation. She lets him in and stans aside for Bigby to speak with her partner, Georgie Porgie. "A Crooked Mile" Vivian attends to Lily's funeral with Nerissa. Vivian tries to calm Holly down after Bigby arrived there. Vivian, Nerissa and Prince Lawrence(Determinant) will stand aside for Holly, Bigby and Grednel to fight Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Later that day, Bigby and Snow goes to the pudding &Pie to confront Crane after pushing Georgie aside. They find Crane violently shaking Nerissa while Vivian tries to get him to stop. She and Nerissa watches how Bigby questions Crane. When Snow tells them Crane is not the murderer, Vivian angrily talks back, saying that the only reason why Crane would come to the club is to cover his tracks. She and Nerissa stands aside for Bigby, Snow and a cuffed Crane. "In Sheep's Clothing" Vivian is seen at the Crooked Man's lair alongside Georgie, the Tweedles(Determinant) and the Jersey Devil. This reveals that Vivian knows of Faith and Lily's murders and she tried to pin the murders on Crane. "Cry Wolf" Vivian tries to convince the other thugs to not sell Georgie out to Bigby. She helps a wounded Georgie escape from the Crooked Lair. When she gets in the car, Bigby grabs the car but let's go and runs after them. She tries to lose him, but he can jump on their car or Bloody Mary's. Choice *(Bigby jumps onto Mary's car) Vivian and Georgie manges to reach the Pudding & Pie with the wolf not chasing them. When Bigby arrives at the club, he finds Vivian without her head and her body is next to Georgie who is bleeding out. *(Bigby jumps onto Vivian's car) Vivian throws Bigby off the car and Georgie tells her to drive over Bigby. She gets them to the club before Bigby arrives. Bigby tries to convince Vivian to give up Georgie, but she tells them she always feels guilty looking at Clever Hans, Nerissa and Gwen knowing what she has done to them. Vivian gives her own life to save all the other with purple ribbons. When she takes off the ribbon, it cuts her head off. Allies *Georgie Porgie *Tweedledee *Tweedledum *Jersey Devil *Bloody Mary *Nerissa *Faith *Lily *Snow White *Clever Hans *Gwen Enemies *Crooked Man *Bigby Wolf *Ichabod Crane Book of Fables Entry Much of Vivian's past is unknown since she prefers not to talk about her life back in the Homelands. She wanted to start fresh in Fabletown, but she finds herself working for Georgie at the Pudding and Pie. It's not a terrible life. Georgie took a liking to Vivian, so he doesn't make her take jobs at the Open Arms. Instead she plays hostess and helps Georgie ensure complete customer satisfaction Gallery Crane is crazy.png|Vivian trying to stop Crane from hurting Nerissa Category:Hosts Category:The Wolf Among Us Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Fables Category:Crooked Man's circle Category:Pudding & Pie Workers Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Fabletown Residents Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Telltale Characters